Иллюзо
| Кандзи = イルーゾォ | Ромадзи = Irūzō | Происхождение = Illuso: "сбитый с толку" с итальянского | Прозвище = Illuso of the Mirror | Стенд = Man in the Mirror | Рождение = | Возраст = | Зодиак = | Восточный зодиак = | Пол = Мужской | Национальность = Итальянец | Волосы = Чёрный (DC) | Глаза = Фиолетовый (DC) | Рост = 175 см. | Занятость = Наёмный убийца Passione | Принадлежность = Squadra Esecuzioni | Отношения = | Статус = Мёртв | Смерть = 1 апреля 2001 | Причина = Растворился в пульпу от стенда Purple Haze. | Манга = | Манга финал = | Аниме = (камео) (полное появление) | Аниме финал = | Игра = GioGio's Bizarre Adventure | Сэйю = Akira Negishi (PS2) (Eyes of Heaven) }} является второстепенным антагонистом, представленным в «Золотом ветре». Иллюзо — член группировки Squadra Esecuzioni. Сталкивается с Фуго Паннакоттой, Леоном Абаккио и Джорно Джованной в Помпеи, в гонке захватить важный ключ, оставленный боссом. Владеет стендом Man in the Mirror, благодаря способностям которого Иллюзо способен делать засады в зеркалах. Внешность Иллюзо - человек выше среднего роста, худощавого и среднего телосложения. У него светлые глаза и волосы до плеч, завязанные в шесть косичек. Его наряд полностью стёган: жилет с длинными рукавами и подходящие брюки. С этим нарядом он носит классические туфли в стиле, аналогичном Джорно, и металлические манжеты на рукавах. Он также имеет круглые наколенники и налокотники с ремешками и ремень с квадратной металлической пряжкой. Отверстия врезаны в наряд, чтобы раскрыть большую часть области живота и шеи. В некоторых панелях его рукава, вместо того, чтобы заканчиваться металлом, просто заканчиваются более стеганой тканью, окрашенной в подобный цвет. Его жилет также меняет детали, например, имеет клапан с застежками на пуговицах или просто полоску. Личность Иллюзо предстает перед Фуго, Абаккио и Джорно как уверенный и самодовольный убийца. Выделяя каждого из них, он выражает большую уверенность и наслаждается своим преимуществом, поскольку его сила делает его противников бессильными перед ним. Он также немного гордится способностью своего Стенда, заметно сверкая шеей у Фуго, а также несколько раз напоминая ему, что Man in the Mirror лишил его способности атаковать. Однако, когда его загоняют в угол, Иллюзо показывает нервы, чтобы всегда думать о шагах, чтобы вернуть ситуацию в свою пользу, пока его судьба не будет решена. Иллюзо также очень спокоен в первой половине своего боя, например, когда он быстро преодолел мертвых ворон и неожиданную атаку Moody Blues. Его уверенность такова, что он позволяет Фуго жить, пока у него есть преимущество преследовать Абаккио, что оказывается ошибкой, позволяя его противникам стоять в нормальном мире. Аниме расширяет его неприятности, показывая, что он издевается над силой Формаджо, называя её бесполезной, и ведет себя наиболее нечувствительно к исчезновению Сорбета и Джелато, задаваясь вопросом, не проводят ли они время вместе, и открыто упоминает слух о том, что они были парой. Иллюзо также очень проницателен в своем окружении, например, слышит шаги Аббаккио, несмотря на вопль на Фуго, а также быстро замечает, что ключ пропал из комнаты. Кроме того, он стал очень встревожен и запаниковал, когда Аббаккио отрезал ему руку, настроение, которое сохранялось до кончины Иллюзо. Он упомянул, что, возможно, был своего рода информатором La Squadra, так как из всех его членов он имел наибольшую информацию о Банде Буччеллати. Он рассказал, что в журнале, который он вёл, записал все прошлое Фуго, намекнул на идею иметь то же самое для Абаккио, и у него было бы что-то похожее на Джорно, если бы он не был новичком, и, несмотря на отсутствие какой-либо информации об их Стендов, он бы скоро понял, на что способен каждый. У него также был какой-то журнал о нём, который, возможно, содержал больше информации. В Purple Haze Feedback, когда Шейла Е оскорбляет Иллюзо, Муроло (который, как выяснилось, ненавидел «Сквадру»), смеется и спрашивает, что Иллюзо сделал, чтобы заслужить оскорбления. Это может означать, что из всех в La Squadra Иллюзо не был худшим участником. Способности Стенд Иллюзо - Man in the Mirror; человекоподобный Стенд умеренной телесной силы, с помощью которого Иллюзо может изолировать противников в отдельных альтернативных пространствах, отраженных в зеркалах. История Иллюзо был впервые представлен, когда Абаккио, Джорно и Фуго отправились за ключом в Помпеи. Засадив их в засаду, используя способность «MITM» скрыть Иллюзо от глаз в Зазеркалье, Фуго был схвачен первым после попытки предупредить своих друзей о присутствии Иллюзона (хотя Иллюзо отметил, что ему все равно, в каком порядке он сражался с ними). Угрожая либо получить необходимую ему информацию, либо убить, Иллюзо сражался и быстро одолел Фуго, отодвинув Фуго от своего Стенда. Когда Аббаккио бежал, чтобы попытаться получить ключ и покинуть Помпеи, Иллюзо бросил сражаться с Фуго, избив и обещал прикончить его, после преследуя Аббаккио, вскоре приведя экс-полицейского в Зеркальный мир. Несмотря на то, что Аббаккио застигнут врасплох переключением на Moody Blues, Иллюзо, в конце концов, втянул в него половину Абаккио, связал его своим Стендом, чтобы эффективно обездвижить его, а затем попытался получить ключ. Используя свою способность Стойки и жертвуя своей рукой, Абаккио пытается дать Джорно ключ и заставить его уйти, только чтобы Джорно оставался на месте. Затем Иллюзо пытается втянуть Джорно в Зазеркалье и добивается успеха без боя, только для Джорно обнаруживается одна из вирусных капсул Purple Haze, заразившая себя. Иллюзо также легко заражается. Осознавая опасность вируса из-за гибели ворон в начале битвы, Иллюзо выбрасывает Джорно от него и не имеет другого выбора, кроме как бежать назад в реальный мир, отсекая при этом зараженную руку. Тем не менее, Джорно создаст змею, которая будет отслеживать положение Иллюзо и позволит Purple Haze выследить его. В последней попытке Иллюзо ловит кулак Purple Haze и пытается отправить его в зеркальный мир, чтобы предотвратить высвобождение капсул, содержащих его вирус. Это терпит неудачу, поскольку Purple Haze стреляет в капсулы, прежде чем он преуспевает, вирус непосредственно заражает его лицо. В конце концов, Purple Haze сам забивает Иллюзо до смерти, распространяя вирус по всему телу и оставляя ему лужу плоти и выброшенную одежду. Появления * * * * * * * * * * * |Эпизоды = * * * * }} Видеоигры Прочее Галерея - Обложки и скети= Chapter 479 Cover B.jpg|Обложка, Chapter 479 Chapter 482.jpg|Обложка, Chapter 482 Chapter 485.jpg|Обложка, Chapter 485 Chapter 544 Cover B.jpg|Обложка, Chapter 544, с членами Squadra Esecuzioni }} - Аниме= La Squadra anime.jpg|Силуэт Squadra Esecuzioni, эпизод 5 SquadraEsecuzioniVSTheBoss.png|Squadra Esecuzioni против Босса Passione Illuso_Glimpse_Anime.PNG|Иллюзо кратко показан у аэропорта, Эпизод 9 IllusoAirportEp10.png|Иллюзо в аэропорту общается с остальными членами La Squadra Esecuzioni IllusoSorbetEp10.png|Иллюзо и Ризотто Нэро шокирован трупом в Сорбета FugoNoticesIllusoEp12.png|Фуго замечает Иллюзо за зеркалом IllusoCloserEp12.png|Illuso approaches Fugo IllusoGiornoInfoEp12.png|Illuso notices that he has no information about Giorno IllusoExplainsEp12.png|Иллюзо объясняет свой план перенести Фуго, Абаккио и Джорно в Зазеркалье один за другим IllusoCrowEp12.png|Иллюзо замечает ворону, убитую вирусом Purple Haze IllusoPunchEp12.png|Иллюзо почти прикончил Фуго IllusoDragAbbacchioEp13.png|Иллюзо почти затащил Абаккио в Зазеркалье IllusoDragGiornoEp13.png|Иллюзо затаскиваниет Джорно в Зазеркалье IllusoInfectedEp13.png|Джорно передаёт Иллюзо вирус Purple Haze IllusoLeavesMirrorEp13.png|Иллюзо сбегает в Зазеркалье без инфицированной руки IllusoNoHandEp13.png|Иллюзо без руки IllusoPurpleHazeEp13.pngИллюзо слышит Purple Haze позади себя IllusoGrabbedEp13.png|Purple Haze ловит Иллюзо IllusoInfectedAgainEp13.png|Иллюзо снова инфецирован вирусом Purple Haze IllusoDeadEp13.png|Purple Haze убивает Иллюзо Illuso-Formaggio-Countdown.jpg|Арт финального отсчёта финальных серий Anime Illuso.png Illuso key art.png - Видеоигры= Giogio15.png|Модель Иллюзо и Man in the Mirror в GioGio's Bizarre Adventure GioGio 4-1.png|Стадия 4-1, Битва с Фуго, GioGio's Bizarre Adventure GioGio 4-2.png|Стадия 4-2, Битва с Абаккио, GioGio's Bizarre Adventure GioGio 4-3.png|Стадия 4-3, битва с Purple Haze, GioGio's Bizarre Adventure - Фигурки= Top (8).jpg|Part 5 Volume 2, Chara Heroes }} Примечания Навигация en:Illuso Категория:La Squadra di Esecuzione Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Passione Категория:Люди Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Второстепенные Антагонисты Категория:Антагонисты 5 части